Valoisen raivon rannikko
by Kiemura14
Summary: Blanca Hawke on noita, joka selviytyy. Silti: Jos Kirkwall ei olisi kaupunki, voisi luulla, että sillä on jotain juuri häntä vastaan.
1. Vedestä

Luku 1: Vedestä

Kirkwallin laitakaupungit ja alinen osa ovat suorastaan naurattavan absurdeja. Fereldeniä kaupunkilaiset kehtasivat haukkua mutamaaksi ja fereldanalaisia multaisiksi ja koiraloordeiksi. Nirppanokat vannovat savenkin olevan meren takana niin huonoa, että ihmisen mieli nääntyy nälkään. Blanca Hawke puolestaan tietää paremmin kuin slummikakarat, jotka eivät ole astuneet Kirkwallin yläkaupunkiin, saati sitten Fereldenin maaperälle. Kirkwalliin verrattuna hänen kotimaansa on taivas, Luojan suojelema, ainakin kiroruttoon saakka.

Blanca ei juo Kirkwallin vettä. Siinä täytyy olla jotain epämääräistä, makukin on outo. Mustaa magiaa kenties? Vesihän se varmaan ajaa ihmiset kuin ghetton haltijatkin epätoivoon ja sitä seuraavaan surkastumiseen. Kyvyttömyyden vaiva nakertaa miesten ja naisten selkää, vaikka Blanca tuntee maanmiehensä toimeliaaksi väeksi. Loitheringin kyläjuopotkin osasivat sentään tehdä jotain, ruokkia itsensä pikkukaloilla tai kaislanpunonnalla. Raisuimmat söivät sutta.

Täällä pakolaiset vajoavat päämäärättömyyteen, elävät varkain tai kauppiailta pudonneiden jyvien varassa. Hyväosaisempia ovat ne, joilla on myyntiin kotimaan arkiset esineet, kauhat ja kapulat, lasten kapaloliinat. Mieluummin he roikkuvat alasti kuin näännyttävät nälkään. Joku epäonninen luulee Kappelin auttavan, mutta sen Siskoilta ei irtoa edes sääliviä katseita.

Osa nousee kyllä. Saa seinät ympärilleen ja rankasta työstä veriset kädet. Blanca itsekään ei ole yksi epätoivoisimmista, mutta epäilee päivittäin, että se on vain Gamlenin ja Meeranin ansiota.

Ynnä kaikki, vedestä sen täytyy olla kiinni.

Blanca juo Kukkivien Ruusujen viinaa silloin kuin Meeran on hyväntuulinen ja yrittää suukottaa häntä. Mies ei ole liian ruma, mutta liian vanhahan hän on, eikä Blanca voi tämän lähestymistä sietää. Meeran ottaa asian huumorilla. Sanoo, että maksaisi Hawkelle, jos pääsisi katselemaan "tyttöjen juttuja".

Jos Meeran ei suostu maksumieheksi, käy Blanca kaupungin porttien ulkopuolella. Vain parin mutkan takana on pieni lähde, jonka luo köyhälistö laahustaa sään salliessa. Mukaan lähtee useimmilla koko perhe, jotta pienellä ajanhukalla saisi täytettyä ruokakunnan jokaisen astian. Jokainen kerta joku väkijoukosta tiputtaa saviastiansa, tippuu sitten itse sitä maahan murehtimaan. Palasetkin kelpaavat mukaan miehille, isoistahan saa lautasen ja pienemmistä lapsille leikkitarvikkeita.

Lähteen vesi on vilpoisaa ja kirkasta. Se räiskyy iloisesti kiviin ja virtaa niin vuolaana, että on ihme, ettei sitä ole valjastettu jonkun varakkaamman tai kaupungin käyttöön.

Kerran Blanca näki erään naisen laskevan pyykkikorinsa sen reunalle. Hetken hän oli harkinnut pelastavansa naisen, mutta eipä hän ollut ehtinyt tehdä päätöstään, ennen kuin muutkin huomasivat naisen sangon ja saippuan. Väkijoukko oli ollut hetken ajan hiljaa, pyhäinhäväistyksen naulaama. Sitten, yhtenä kirkaisuna, se oli tarttunut naiseen vieden hänet mukanaan. Pyykkikorin vaatteet olivat jääneet hetkeksi paikoilleen ennen katoamistaan. Blanca ehti napata itselleen saippuan, sujauttaa sen rintavakoon. Hassua kyllä, sieltä harva uskalsi mitään varastaa. Ei edes se kurttuinen nainen, joka oli paheksuvasti tuijottanut tappiossaan.

Pyykkärin ruumis roikku paluumatkalla tien pientareella. Varoitushan se ei voinut olla, sillä kuka nimettömästä naisesta voisi jälkikäteen mitään sanoa? Hirttoköysi oli tehty naisen omasta pellavamekosta. Hyvä niin, tuskin roikkuisi kauaa.

Palkkapäivänä Carver nauraa Blancalle hieman tuohtuneena. Meeran on antanut molemmille hyvästä työstä muutaman ylimääräisen kuparin. Carver laittaa omansa talteen ja tuhahtelee, kun sisar ostaa satamassa halvinta tuontitavaraa: kalastajien ja merimiesten omatekoisia rohdoksia. Niitä miehet kutsuvat lääkkeiksi, mutta viinasta ne toden teolla menevät.

Pahoja päiviä on tässä kaupungissa paljon, mutta Blanca on kärsinyt liian paljon luovuttaakseen. Jos niin olisi halunnut tehdä, olisi pitänyt antautua jo aikoja sitten. Rannikkoteiden turvattomuus on tullut niin tutuksi, että Hawke uskoo mahdollisuuksiinsa selvitä niistä. Ottaisi vaan koko Amell-katraan ja juoksisi nuolisateen ja ukkosen läpi syvemmälle sisämaahan.

Välillä tuntuu siltä, että hän voisi ostaa mausteeksi Neiti Elegantin kirkkaita pieniä pulloja. Lorauttaa vähän omaan kuppiin, tai sitten Leandran. Äiti on rakas, mutta tukea häneltä ei ole saanut koskaan. Miksi saisi siis nytkään? Leandran läsnäolo onkin sietämätöntä ja syyttävää, paheksunta niin pahansuopaa, ettei Blanca edes uskalla suhahtaa sanaa vastaan.

Kerrossängyn laudalla maatessaan Blanca taikoo hiljaa ja hartaasti. Kiteyttää jäätä pureskeltavaksi hampaiden väliin. Taikuus ei tyynnytä janoa, saati sitten nälkää. Se puuduttaa suun. Ilman sitä Blanca huutaisi kuin verenmakuun päässyt eläin, ehkä kuin susi tai jättiläismäinen hämähäkki. Jälkimmäisiä tuntui olevan vähän kaikkialla, koirankokoisena ja vähän isompanakin. Katoista tippuessaan ne kirkuivat kovempaa kuin sataman lokit.

Muutaman viikon päästä ensimmäinen vuosi Kirkwallissa olisi ohi. Voi kunpa se tulisi olemaan viimeinenkin.

Hieman Blanca on jo tunnustellut mahdollisuuksiaan. Meeran nyt tietty olisi valmis maksamaan hänen taikuudestaan, mutta rikkaaksi sillä ei tulisi. Ainakaan niillä summilla ei voisi kiillottaa Amellien menneisyyttä. Äidin vuoksi niin olisi kuitenkin tehtävä, tai vähintään haaveiltava ja esitettävä. Leandra ei näe Kirkwallin mätää, on kiintynyt jo kaupunkiin takaisin. Laivalle pääsisi halvemmalla, mutta saisiko vanhempaa naista mukaan?

Neiti Elegant ei tarvitse kilpailijaa, joten nainen ei suostu ottamaan Blancaa oppitytöksi. Sehän olisi ollut liian helppoa! Taikuus antaa pienen intuitiivisen sysäyksen alkemian maailmaan, kuiskii siitä, mitä ruohoa sekoittaa Andrasten laakerien sekaan, miten syvästi polttaa haltijain juuret. Mikä hämähäkin myrkky lamaannuttaa, mikä tappaa. Blanca oli anellut juoksijan pestiä, mutta Neiti ei tahtonut paljastaa liikaa asiakkaistaan.

Kauppiaat nauroivat aina päin naamaa, kaivoksille ei taasen ollut naisella asiaa. Puutarhuriksi aateliset nappasivat näteimmät tai sitten niin pulleat, että varastamisesta ei ollut vaaraa. Koskaan Blanca ei ole osannut ommella, vaikka Leandra hänelle neulaa oli tyrkyttänytkin.

Vain pari päivää aiemmin Blanca ja Carver olivat kävelleet Maagipiirin linnanpihalta. Vanhempi sisaruksista ei ollut kovinkaan huolissaan: ritareita oli hänen mielestään maailma täynnä ja Ferelden tuskin oli siinä suhteessa turvallisempi. Carverin hermostuneisuus piti kuitenkin Blancan varpaillaan, eikä hän lopulta etsinytkään töitä hirttolavojen varjosta.

Viimeinen lumipisara sulaa hänen suussaan ajatusten kääntyessä kohti Hämärää.

Unissaan hän kaivertaa korua, isän oppia. Kivi kiemurtelee karkuun. Blanca turhautuu, juoksee perässä. Kikattelevat demonit pyrähtävät mukaan, yrittävät napata hänen kivensä. Turhautuneena Blanca jää paikoilleen, sitoo nahkaista narua sormiensa ympärillä. Solmuistakin saisi korun aikaiseksi, nätinkin, riimumaisen. Sellaisia Malcom Hawke oli joskus sitonut tyttäriensä tukkaan, omaansakin. Carver mumisi jotain noidanriimuista, ei huolinut kaulaansa. Pienenä veljen suortuvat olivat olleet tarpeeksi pitkiä, ja silloin hän jaksoi vielä kantaa onnenmerkkejä mukanaan.

"Voi kuinka kaunis tyttö sinä olet." Malcom sanoo Blancalle. "Tukkaan tuon pitäisi mennä höpsö."

Blanca hätistää olennon. Paha siitä edes sanoa, oliko kyseessä rajojaan kokeileva demoni, vai hyväntahtoinen liekkiö, joka tahtoi häntä piristää isän kasvoilla.

Hämärässä leijuu peilejä. Tummia ja haljenneita. Niiden takana olisi varmasti jotain odottavaa, eksynyttä. Blanca hyräilee ja heiluttaa käsiään peileille, mutta ne eivät vastaa. Lähtevät vain, nousevat kauemmas vihreälle taivaalle. Pisteinä ne näkyvät pitkälle uneen ja Blancasta tuntuukin siltä, että niitä on unen loppuvaiheilla liikaa. Olikohan osa päinvastoin laskeutumassa?

Maasta hän löytää hopeaisen palan peiliä. Sehän on kuin hän itse, pieni kuin hopeakolikko. Peilin pinta on hänen sormissaan väreilevä, mutta häilyvyys häviää Blancan nostaessa palaa lähemmäs. Pieni ympyrä heijastaa hänelle kasvojen kalvakan valkeuden ja turkoosit silmät.

Silmien väri on epäluonnollinen, taikuuden säväyttämä. Hereillä ne olivat samanlaiset, mutta pikkutytöstä saakka Blanca on tottunut pitämään lasia silmissään. Suojaavaa harhautus on kuin pullonpohjan väriä, likaisen ruskeaa ja tunkkaista. Siihen tottui silti, kun joka päivä herätessään Blanca kuumensi lasia polttaakseen epäpuhtaudet. Taikaa lasissa oli itsessään, sillä se ei kärsinyt jäähdyttämistäkään. Ulos lähtiessään hän sai katsella maailmaa turvallisin silmin.

Blanca ei muista aikaa, jolloin hänellä oli vielä samanlaiset silmät kuten kaksosilla ja isällä. Kertoman mukaan hän oli vain ilmestynyt kotiin silmät sinisenä. Samana vuonna häneltä oli kadonnut myös hiusten väri, mutta se oli tapahtunut sentään vähitellen. Äiti iloitsi asiasta ääneen edes vähän, sillä muutosta pystyi ennakoimaan, peittelemään huiveilla. Isä oli kadonnut etsimään ratkaisua asiaan, mutta takaisin tullessaan ei tuonutkaan taikaa, vaan vanhan todetun niksin: hiusten värjäämisen hennapensaan versoilla ja värimorsinkon siemenillä. Näin sai Blanca myös juosta sisarustensa kanssa tummatukkaisena.

Valkoiset suortuvat kutittavat häntä tuulessa. Hämärä on muuttunut metsäksi, mutta katoaa sitten saman tien Kirkwallin jo liiankin tuttujen katujen alle.

Istuuduttuaan Blanca sitoo peilin naruunsa. Narun hän jättää löysäksi, jottei se painaisi häntä, kuristaisi. Hopea tuo seesteisyyttä uneen, kadottaa katukivet usvaan. Häntä painetaan alas, kohti kivetystä, mutta paino on vain väsymystä.

Herätteessään Blanca etsii olematonta koruaan. Hän hapuilee hetken ennen kuin muistaa, että tässä talossa on vain yksi riipus. Se on piilotettu lattialaudan kautta seinän sisään. Asha'bellanarin, salomaiden noidan, talismaani on ehtinyt olla siellä kauan. Ensimmäisenä vapauden hetkenään Blanca veisi sen luvatulle paikalleen. Häntä lohduttaa ajatus siitä, että muinaiselta näyttävä koru olisi jo kiukutellut hänelle, jos se kokisi olevansa myöhässä.


	2. Vaaran poluille

Luku 2: Vaaran poluille

Huhuja kaupungissa kiertää tuhansittain. Yksi sitkeimmistä (tosin ei kovaäänisin) on se, että ylhäinen kääpiö on suunnittelemassa ryöstöretkeä maan uumeniin. Rikkauksia siellä on vaikka millä mitalla tarujen mukaan, mutta niin on mahtava siellä myös Ordan valta. Näinä hetkinä sinne voisi kuitenkin mennä, jos satuihin ja rahannälkäisiin on luottamista. Kiroruton kalvat täplittävät yhä Fereldenin maata ja samoin ne ajelehtivat maan alla Arkkidemonin kuoltua, määränpäätä ja marssisuuntaa vailla.

Livahtaisiko joku hullu oikeasti sisään tuohon kurimukseen? Nappaisi mukaansa sitten mitä tahansa vähäänkään arvokasta, palaisi takaisin voitokkaana? Kuten muutkin, on Blanca kuullut määrättömästi varoituksia ruton tuhovoimasta, yksittäisen veripisaran vaarasta. Onhan hän nähnytkin, kuinka nopeaksi kalvaksi muuttuu. Avelinen miehen silmät olivat olleet vain muutamia tunteja aiemmin täysin kirkkaat, kuolinhetkellä sumeat ja maitoon valahtaneen musteen väriset. Miehen iho oli ollut mustelmia ja verisuonien myrkynsinertävää lukuun ottamatta yhtä vahamaisen vaalea kuin kuolleella.

Riski. Mutta olisiko onnistuminen sen ottamisen arvoinen?

Blanca ottaa aiheen puheeksi veljensä kanssa. Carver on epäileväinen, mutta asian selvittäminen ei hänenkään mukaan maksaisi mitään. Jos huhuissa on perää, voi ne tarkistaa todeksi joko kaupungin huipulla tai slummibaarissa. Miehistöön tarjoutuisi vain karaistuneet ja uhkarohkeat, tutkimusmatkan rahoittajia olisivat puolestaan rikkaat, perinteikkäät kääpiöt. Kauppiaskillan kokouksiin Hawkeilla ei ole kuitenkaan asiaa, ei edes etuoven eteen.

Tiedustelun ajankohdaksi Blanca valitsee keskiyön ja aamun väliset tunnit. Jos retkikunta on todellinen, sen miesten suut olisivat myös tukossa, sillä tarkkaa kohdetta ei saisi ulkopuolisille paljastaa. Salamyhkäisyys sulaa kuitenkin olueen, viiniin ja pahanhajuiseen pontikkaan. Hiljaisuuden verhoa voisi raottaa myös nuori kaunokainen, jos työmiehellä ei olisi vaimoa kotona. Ehkä myös siitä huolimatta, joten Blanca rajaa tarkkaan silmänsä, säväyttää luomensa alhaalta ja ylhäältä turkoosilla. Tukan hän antaa olla vapaana rönsynä, hänen taidoillaan sitä ei saa valloitettua.

Vasta kolmannessa baarissa hän löytää johtolangan.

Yö on nihkeä, mutta tarpeeksi lämmin. Blanca jättääkin viittansa Carverille ja käskee veljen lähteä kotiin. Tämän haukottelusta olisi vain haittaa. Aluksi Carver vastustelee, mutta Blanca muistuttaa, ettei ole puolustuskyvytön. Hänen pieni kätensä näpäyttää veljeä ja vaimea taikuus nostattaa veljen ihon saman tien kananlihalle. Jos Blanca kohtaisi vaaraa, muuttuisi hän vaaralliseksi itsekin.

Hänellä on vaikeuksia saada baarin hölösuista miestä kiinni, mutta tavoittaa hänet juoksemalla. Mies selkeästi yllättyy kuullessaan Blancan kiiruhtavat askeleet, muuttuu epäileväiseksi.

"Hei," Blanca aloittaa. "Minulla olisi sinulle asiaa."

Mies vetää miekkansa huotrasta.

"Kerro pois."

Kirkwallin kaduilla hento nainenkin voi olla ryöstömielessä liikkeellä. Rikollisjengit nuokkuvat milloin missäkin, porttikongeissa, kauppiaiden pöytien takana tai jopa kerrostalojen katoilla. Jos mies on säikähtänyt kunnolla, hän ei sitä kuitenkaan paljasta. Blanca tarkkailee hieman liian kauan miehen olemusta ja mies astuukin jo kauemmas.

Totuus varmaankin tepsisi parhaiten. Pitäisi valita vain, mihin asti asioita paljastaa.

"Kuulin, kun mainitsit työstäsi. Uudesta retkikunnasta." Blanca aloittaa, keskeyttää miehen lähtevät askeleet. "Onko se kääpiöiden?" Blanca tarkentaa, astelee jo miekan terän ulottuville. Mies jäykistyy, etsii Blancan ohuiden vaatteiden alta kulmaa tai möykkyä, joka paljastaisi teräaseen. Sellaista ei voi olla kuin kengissä, mies päättää, vilkaisee alas. Blancan tossut ovat jalkarättimäiset, ei niihin saisi piilotettua mitään.

Miehen katseen alla Blanca värähtää. Onneksi viitta pääsi jo kotimatkalle.

"Mitä naisia sinä olet, ja mitä sinua tällaiset kiinnostaa?" Mies lopulta kysyy. Hän ei rentoudu, mutta tarttuu yllättäen Blancan käsivarteen. Blanca antaa miehen viedä hänet varjoihin ennen kuin vastaa:

"Veljeni etsii töitä." Blanca sanoo. "Minäkin. Kerro siis minulle millaista naista retkikunta tarvitsee, niin minä vastaan sinulle siitä, minkälainen nainen olen."

Mies tutkailee häntä hetken, hymyilee hieman hölmösti. Blanca puolestaan mittaa miehen lihaksia, jänteikästä kaulaa. Tällä miehellä on uskoa oman kehonsa vahvuuteen ja virheetön iho, ainakin arpien suhteen. Noviisiksi miestä ei kuitenkaan voi syyttää, olihan lievässä kännissäkin toinen selkeästi fiksu.

Ilmassa leijuu alkoholin lisäksi myös yrttien tuoksua, jonka Blanca tunnistaa. Samaa vahaa Meeran käyttää omien käsiensä hoitamiseen ja miekasta huolimatta tämän miehen kädet ovat pehmeät. Miehet. Joskus yhtä pinnallisia kauneuden suhteen, mutta eivät vain kehtaa sitä tunnustaa.

Blanca siirtää keskustelua eteenpäin.

"No?"

"On on." Mies myöntyy. "Ja jos matkalla tarvitaan naista, niin sitten sellaista, joka osaa tappaa. Kuollutta painoa ei saa olla, muuten siellä on jokainen kuollut."

"Sellainen minä sitten olen." Blanca myöntyy, painaa sormenpäillään miehen käsiä. Jäädyttää hieman, vain niin vähän, että hetken kuluttua käsien kylmyyttä ei voi tunnistaa taiaksi. Jos mies yrittäisi juosta ritareiden luokse, ei käsien kolhoudesta olisi kadunpäässä jälkeäkään.

"Vai niin." Mies toteaa. "Te taidattekin olla neiti Hawke."

Yön päätteeksi mies kertoo Blancalle retikunnan omistajan nimen, lisätietoja suunnitelmasta sekä vinkkejä siitä, miten Blanca veljensä kanssa voisi mukaan tunkea. Tiedot tulevat loppurysäyksenä, eivät suudelmien välissä, eivätkä silloin, kun Blancan kosketus eksyy alemmas miehen kehoa. Palkkasotilas osaa olla hellä, osaa olla vitsikäs. Blanca ei mene tämän mukaan siksi, ettei mies suostuisi kertomaan tarpeeksi kadulla. Hän valitsee seuransa loppuyöksi sen perusteella, että taikuus oli miehessä nostattanut vain kulmakarvoja ja pientä hymyä. Mies ei edes aluksi sano siitä sanaakaan. Vasta oman kotinsa ainoassa huoneessa mies kysyy, voisiko Hawke esittää hänelle tempun.

"Osaan vain jäädyttää." Blanca sanoo. "Tai parantaa. Niistä kumpaakaan ei tarvitse makuuhuoneessa."

Väsyneenä, raukeana hän kuitenkin lankeaa miehen haluihin. Jäädyttää miehen silmäripset kiusantekona, jolloin mies leikkii kauhistunutta. Pyöräyttää Blancan kostoksi sängyssä ympäri, jatkaa koskettelua, suutelee Blancan rintoja.

Blanca poistuu vasta aamulla. Punastelee hieman miettiessään, että saattaisi kohdata saman miehen toistekin.

Varric Thetras on siunattu. Niin se vain on, Luojan nimeen. Kyseessä on yhtä varma asia kuin se, että Kirkwallin vettä ei parane juoda. Pöllähtäessään Blancan elämään Varric tuo mukanaan tuhat ja yksi eri työtehtävää, rahan kilahdusta ja mahdollisuuksien avautuvia ovia. Kääpiö väittää olevansa ammatiltaan pikkuveli, mutta liian moni Kirkwallin pikkutekijä avaa suunsa vain siksi, että Varric on Blancan mukana. Tai pikemminkin Blanca on Varrickin mukana.

"Mihin ihmeeseen sinä minua tarvitset." Blanca puuskahtaa. He ovat päässeet viettämään lounasaikaa Hirtettyyn mieheen, Varricin omaan huoneeseen. Blancaa kodikas tila kaihertaa.

"Kukistamaan hirviöitä ja näyttämään hyvältä." Varric vastaa pyyhkien omalta etumukseltaan sokerileivoksen rippeitä. Kääpiö ei ole perso makealle, Blanca arvelee, osti leivoksen vain siksi, että saisi Blancan syömään toisen.

"Mutta Varric, sinähän näytät tarpeeksi hyvältä ihan kahden edestä."

"No tappamaan hirviöitä sitten." Varric sanoo ja jatkaa. "Kuule Hawke, minä tunnistan kyllä mahdollisuuden. Ja tällä hetkellä sinä olet ainokaiseni."

"Äh." Blanca sanoo. "Tuohon on jo liian helppo sanoa, että sinulla ei ole minun suhteen mitään mahdollisuuksia."

"Tuo sattuu." Varric toteaa, kurottaa taputtamaan pöydällään makaavaa Biancaa. Kirottu ase on syy, miksi Blanca on menettämässä nimeään.

"Menneenpä katsomaan mitä saamme aikaiseksi." Varric sanoo, nostaa jousensa pöydältä. Virnistää hieman Blancan vihaiselle katseelle. Jousi katoaa kyllä Varricin selkään, jotta mies pääsisi vielä hetkeksi hypistelemään papereitaan ja etsimään pienimmän rahapussinsa, jonka voi melkeinpä antaa katulapsille varastettavaksi. Todettuaan itsensä valmiiksi Varric sanoo:

"B ja B. Ja yksi kaunis, sointuva V. Tällä ryhmällä ei voi kuin voittaa."

Blanca heittää oman leivoksensa jämät Varricin selkään miehen poistuessa huoneesta.

Siinä on voittoa kerrakseen.


	3. Selviytymisen säännöstöstä

Luku 3: Selviytymisen säännöstöstä

Meeran on jättänyt kirjeen Blancalle. Paperilla tuskin kerrottaisiin kuulumisia, joten kyseessä on varmasti työtarjous. Toivottavasti mitätön panokseltaan, mutta samalla hintava. Meeranilla on nenää rahalle, sillä kadottaa omansa yllättävän lyhyessä ajassa. Onkohan mies löytänyt uuden työntekijän, jolle ostaa kierroksia Ruusussa?

Blanca on kiinnostunut, mutta jättää kirjeen silti aamuksi. Hänen jalkansa ovat maitohapoilla, sillä hän oli kävellyt koko kaupungin läpi etsiessä vaikeasti tavoiteltavaa Aarnivartijaa. Pahuksen mies oli löytynyt Alisesta! Sitä paikkaa sietää vältellä.

Kartoistakaan mies ei ollut luopunut, pyysi vastapalvelusta…

Meeranin työtarjous ei sano oikeastaan mitään. Lyhyessä kirjeessä kerrotaan vain työnantajan nimi, epätarkka sijainti ja pääpiirteiset tunnusmerkit. Tämäkin on kääpiö. Alkaa tuntua, että Blancan onnen korteissa on kääpiöitä kerrakseen.

Carver syö aamupalaansa ja suostuu heti mukaan. Anson löytäisi kuitenkin vasta yöllä, joten he päättävät etsiä tekemistä päiväksi. Veli nurisee hieman, ja Blanca kauhukseen riitelee takaisin. Huutohetkeen yhtyy myös Gamlen.

"Painukaa ulos minun talostani!" hän ulisee.

Carver on niin hapan, että Varricin vitsit pahentaisivat vain tilannetta. Veli alentuu potkimaan pikkukiviä ja tuskastuneena Blanca päättää etsiä käsiinsä Avelinen, vaikka matka olisikin pitkä. Lopputuloksena on se, että he päätyvät juoksentelemaan maantielle mysteerisen väijytyksen keskelle. Kaupungin Kaartin kapteeni ei ole kuitenkaan voittoon tyytyväinen. Aveline on oikeassa, kun hän katsoo sulkeutuneen oven suuntaan epäilevästi.

Yhdessä naiset tutkivat vartijoiden vuorolistaa.

Carver tuhahtaa.

"Jos teillä kestää noin kauan, niin se seuraava vartija on jo varmaan kävellyt ansaan."

"Pää kiinni." Blanca sanoo.

Onneksi tuuri tarttuu hetkeen ja saavat seuraavan vihjeen. Kolmistaan he syöksyvät slummeihin etsimään Donnicia, kaartilaista. Aurinko valahtaa juuri pois taivaalta ja rikolliset sekoittuvat hämärässä toisiinsa. Joka toinen kadunkulma on tänään täynnä ja vain ani harva säikähtää Avelinen vartijainhaarniskaa.

Onneksi he ehtivät ennen kaartilaisen kuolemaa. Mies pitää puoliaan, mutta väijytyksestä hän ei olisi selvinnyt ilman pelastajaa. Tilanne on nopeasti ohi, joten Blanca käskyttää muut mukaansa juoksuaskeliin. Anso odottaisi jo basaarin laitamilla, mutta vain tietyn aikaa. Kaiken tämän kiirehtimisen jälkeen päivästä puuttuisi vielä se, että Blanca ei saisi ollenkaan vaivanpalkkaa.

Kääpiö on outo. Hyppiväinen. Blanca hyppää myös melkein ihostaan, kun selviää, että kääpiö salakuljettaa lyriumia. Ritareille.

"Tämä tästä vielä puuttuikin!" Carver huudahtaa. "Sisko hei-"

"Mistä rahasta tässä puhutaan?"

Blancan lauseen kuultuaan Carver näyttää siltä, että tinttaisi Blancaa naamaan. Rakastavasti. Myös Blanca tietää, että tilanteesta kannattaa olla huolissaan, lyrium kun on vain ani harvalle arvokas. Anson kadonnut lasti on menossa kohti joko maageja tai ritareita, eikä kummankaan seuraan kannattanut Blancan noitana mennä.

Hyvällä tuurilla he ehtisivät nappaamaan lyriumin ennen kuin ostajat saapuisivat paikalle.

Pahalla tuurilla Luoja sadattaa tevinterin väkeä tielle.

Lyriuminko perässä he ovat? Tappaessaan Blanca ei paljoa ehdi miettiä, mutta jotain mätää tilanteessa on. Tiesikö Anso? Jos niin, Blanca menisi kuristamaan mokoman kääpiön. On hieman eri asia juoksuttaa keskelle verimaageja kuin normaaleja vihollisia vastaan.

Lopulta maagit ja soturit ovat kuolleet.

Gheton yössä kuulee verhojenkin kohaukset, mutta kukaan asukkaista ei ota osaa tähän näytelmään. Hieman hengästyneenä Blancan ryhmä jää arvioimaan tilannetta. Aveline kiertää uteliaasti vainajia.

"Ei kirjeitä, ei vihjeitä." Nainen toteaa, jättää ruumiinryöstön Blancalle, jos tämä jaksaisi sitä tehdä. Blanca nouseekin, lähtee liikkeelle.

Sitten hän erottaa askeleet, jotka tulevat aukion ainoalta sisäänkäynniltä. Askeleiden syy on uusi vihollinen, käskyttävä, ilmiselvästi porukan johtaja. Blanca tuskin ehtii kuunnella vihollisen sanoja, ennen kuin tämän alainen ilmestyy portaikkoon verta vuotaen. Montaa sekuntia tuo mies ei tulisi elämään, mutta Blanca kohottaa sauvansa silti iskuvalmiuteen.

"Kapteeni."

Sana hiljenee kohti loppua. Mies katuu maahan ja hänen päältään kävelee toinen.

"Miehesi ovat kuolleet, ansasi on tuhoutunut. Juokse isäntäsi luo vielä kuin voit."

Tulija on varma ja pienikokoinen. Haltija ohittaa palkkasotilaan välinpitämättömästi ilkkuen, kääntäen selkänsä sille, minkä jokainen täysjärkinen edes esittäisi olevan uhka. Outo valkoinen tukka on lähestulkoon samaa sävyä kuin Blancalla itsellään. Maagi?

Kapteeni ei anna periksi kohteensa synkistä sanoista huolimatta. Hän kutsuu toista orjaksi, tarttuu olkapäähän omistajan elkein. Haltija käännähtää, ja iltaa halkoo sininen välähdys miehen ihosta. Blanca katselee lumoutuneena. Ihan taikuudeksi hän ei sitä sanoisi, mutta tuikkeessa on jotain tuttua…

Sulava käden liike ajautuu tevinteriläisen sisälle uuden välähdyksen saattelemana. Ulos tullessaan haltijan käsi on puristunut nyrkkiin. Tappelun toisen osapuolen tunnistaa vainajaksi ennen kuin tämä edes tippuu katukiveykseen.

"En ole orja!"

Kirkwall on kahleiden kaupunki. Jos niistä tekee mieli irtautua, ei kannattaisi tulla tänne.

Mies pyytää anteeksi Anson kautta järjestämäänsä harhautusta. Sitten hän nimeää itsensä Fenrikseksi. Fenris kertoo tulleensa tappamaan miestä, joka häntä puolestaan jahtaa: magisteria Tevinteristä, orjuuttajaa. Blanca kiinnittää huomionsa haltijan ihoon, kiemurteleviin linjoihin. Valkoisia nekin, syviä. Blancan on pakko kysyä:

"Merkkienkö takia sinua jahdataan?"

Fenris naurahtaa. Iloa äänessä ei ole, mutta paenneen orjan suusta ääni on silti yllättävä. Hän kohottaan käsiään kuin esitelläkseen juovia Blancalle.

"Kyllä. Taidanpa näyttää oudolta sinulle."

Karkurin keho ottaa neutraalimman asennon. Kasvojen ilme on synkkä, rujo. Mitään kaunista näin vihaisessa hahmossa ei voi olla, mutta Blanca kokee silti vetoa miestä kohtaan. Ehkä sen synnyttää myötätunto, joka puhkeaa kukkaan miehen vähin sanoin kerrotusta tarinasta.

"En ole saanut merkkejäni tahdostani, mutta ne ovat palvelleet minua hyvin. Niiden ansiosta en ole enää orja."

On huomattavaa, että mies ei ole kertaakaan kutsunut itseään vapaaksi. Paljon puhuu myös se rentous, jolla Fenris ihostaan kertoo: tunne on liioiteltua. Noin syviä viiltoja ei kehoon saa ilman traumaa ja asiaa oli tuskin auttanut sekään, kuka merkit kehoon laittoi. Verimaagit eivät ole tunnettuja kiltteydestään, armosta. Täten Blanca ei voi edes harkita kieltäytymistä Fenriksen pyytäessä apua entisen isäntänsä surmaamisessa.

Carver vastustelee: "Emme voi rynniä jonkun aristokraatin kotiin keskellä yötä. Varsinkaan, jos se on täynnä demoneja."

"Totta kai voimme." Blanca rauhoittelee. "Mutta jos tahdot jäädä kotiin tällä kertaa, onnistuu tämä kolmistaan."

Carver pudistaa päätään tunnollisesti.

"Otetaan Varric matkalla mukaan."

Ajatus on järkevä. Carver, Blanca ja Fenris jäävät Hirtetyn miehen alakertaan siksi aikaa, kun Aveline käy hakemassa Varricin. Aikaa kuluu. Blanca tarkkailee Fenristä, joka ei ollut kieltäytynyt lisäavusta, mutta joka ei myöskään sellaista vaatinut. Minuuttien laahustaessa eteenpäin haltija hermostuu, vaihtaa jalkaa, kiertää baarihuoneen sivuseinää.

Lopulta Varric ja Aveline ilmestyvät takaisin.

"Tässä voisi olla aihetta vartijoille-"

"Ei." Fenris tokaisee. "Me olemme menossa murhaamaan."

Fenris vaatii vihamiestään paljastamaan itsensä ja Blancan käsivarsien iho nousee nystyröille talon ulvoessa vastaan. Ilmassa leijuu veren ja kemikaalien tuoksu. Jokin kilahtaa. Hämärässä eteisessä lepattaa vain yksi soihtu, mutta paljoa se ei anna lohtua. Aveline asettuu etummaiseksi Fenriksen kostonhimosta huolimatta. He ihmettelevät painostavaa tunnelmaa ja jatkavat matkaa.

Talon toinen huone tulvii takkatulen valoa. Varjot liikahtavat heidän askelissaan liikkeelle, nousevat värjyen pystyyn. Varric reagoi ensimmäisenä, ampuu nuolen niitä kohti. Suuttuessaan hahmot irtoavat lattiasta rajummin, lennähtävät ilmaan. Aveline hyppää niiden kimppuun ja Blanca viimein kohottaa sauvansa. Hän jäädyttää varjon, jonka pitkät kädet kurottavat Fenristä kohden. Haltijan miekka kääntyy kohti Blancaa.

Tässä hetkessä hän tajuaa, että Fenris ei ollut tietoinen siitä, millä mahdilla gheton viholliset kuolivatkaan. Ajatus on pistävä, saa Blancan sydämen muljahtamaan. Siitä huolimatta hän pyörähtää suojamaan Carveria, joka on joutunut piiritetyksi.

Taikuutta vihaavat usein ne, jotka eivät ole sitä koskaan kohdanneet. Fenriksen silmistä Blanca löytää vain pettymystä, niin nurinkurista kuin se onkin.

Jääkiteitä ravisteleva varjo saa iskun haltijan miekasta. Varric ampuu huoneen viimeisen varjon, mutta talon viimeiseksi se ei jää. Mitä syvemmälle he tähän kauhun pyhäkköön sukeltavat, sitä suuremmat murheet heitä kohtaavat. Ja sitä enemmän heitä kynsii taikuuden raivo, ja sitä äkkipikaisemmiksi Fenriksen liikkeet muuttuvat. Blanca tuntee sääliä ja kiittää Luojaa siitä, että häntä ei ole kohdannut koskaan niin suuri epäonni kuin matkakumppaniaan.

Välillä olentoja on niin paljon, että on vaikea hengittää. Tulta ja kynneniskuja, rajan takaa ulisevaa naurua. Taistelun tiimoissa vain kumppanin selkäpuolesta saa tukea, perääntyminen on mahdotonta. Fenris muistoistaan huolimatta suojelee ajoittain Blancaa, sukeltaa varjoihin hänen kanssaan. Blanca puolestaan parantaa, antaa taikuutensa viipyä iholla. Jos Fenriksellä on jotain sitä vastaan, saisi mies valituksensa esittää talon ulkopuolella. Silloinhan voi vain todeta, että haltija on vielä elossa.

Talon sydämessä heihin tartutaan liikaa. Muiden huutoja ei kuulu räiskeen alta, mutta Blanca tuntee heidän väsymyksenä sumeana massana yllään. Hän kurottelee suuntaan ja toiseen, sitoo taikuudellaan muut yhteen. Prosessi on hidas, mutta välttämätön. Hänelle ei jää voimaa enää taisteluun, hän ei voi enää jäädyttää, kiteillään leikata kahtia. Nyt on vain aika parantaa.

Sidottuaan kaikki solmuunsa Blanca puhaltaa voimaansa muihin. Ottaa sitä vastavuoroisesti muualta, rajan takaa, hämärästä. Hänen kutsunsa kohtaa hengen, joka kurottaa kohti kipua tukahduttaakseen sen. Pieni lämpö leviää Blancan sormenpäihin, kun olento tarraa häneen, jakaa elinvoimansa. Se melkeinpä tulvii hänen kehossaan, on lähde, on tuli. Jos tuota hyväntahtoista virtaa ei hallitse, voisi oman itsensä kadottaa.

Blanca kiittää henkeä, hymyilee ajatuksissaan. Voimaa vasten täytyy hetken painia, ennen kuin hän saa sysättyä sitä muille loitsun ohjaamana. Hengen läsnäolo katoaa ja Blanca pääsee takaisin vauhtiin. Hetkeen hän ei tee kuin pieniä lennähtäviä jäänpalasia. Ne kyllä lävistävät, mutta eivät tehoa demoneihin tai varjoihin, jotka vain hieman hätkähtävät kosketusta.

Carver listii viimeisen demonin, hymyilee voitonriemuisena, hieman verisenä. Blanca kiirehtii katsomaan häntä.

"Sisko ei- olen ihan ok."

"Mitä tämä muka-"

"Danarius ei ole täällä."

Blanca jää huolehtimaan veljestään. Se on hänen tehtävänsä. Hän ei kuitenkaan haluaisi purra kieltään, jättää kysymyksiä sikseen, joten Carverin vastustelut antavat hänelle luvan poistua. Fenris on jo kadonnut, ehkä ikiajoiksi, joten Blanca vaeltaa kirotun talon käytäviä, etsii hopeaa, jota myydä. Kultaa. Muutamia pieniä esineitä hänen mukaansa tarttuukin, eikä Aveline edes kohota kulmiaan. Varric istuu puuskuttamassa keskushuoneen rappusilla.

Ulkona he kohtaavat Fenriksen.

"Tämä ei ikinä lopu. Lähdin kirottujen maagien maasta, ja nyt tämä rutto jahtaa jokaisen nurkan takana. Se on kiinni sielussani ja lihassani."

Fenriksen sanat ovat kireitä. Blanca aavistaa, kuinka haltijan sanat tulisivat jatkumaan.

"Ja nyt löydän itseni jälleen noidan seurasta. Kerro minulle, millainen maagi olet ja mitä etsit."

"Minun tehtävänäni ei ole puolustella elämääni sinulle Fenris." Blanca vastaa. Hän kohtaa Fenriksen vihan ensikertaa ja on jo siihen kyllästynyt. "Mutta jos kerran tahdot tietää: Minä olen vain selviytyjä."

Fenris irtoaa nojauksestaan, kääntyy vastakkain. Väkivaltaa liikkeessä ei ole, mutta ei myöskään myönnytystä. Blanca vastaa samalla mitalla, astuu lähemmäs. Hän jättää tulkitsemisen ja pohtimisen sikseen, aikoo jo jatkaa. Fenris ehtii ensin.

"Selviytymisen nimissä on tehty monta syntiä."

Carver astuu mukaan keskusteluun. Blanca hätkähtää veljensä tulipaloa, sillä oli jo unohtanut, että talon nurkalla on muitakin. Oudompaa on kiihko, jolla Carver häntä puolustaa. Sanoissaan veli ei ole koskaan ollut suora, eikä varsinkaan varma. Nyt Carver saa kuitenkin haltijan perääntymään niin sanoissaan kuin askelissaan.

"Vaikutan varmaankin kiittämättömältä, joten annan pahoitteluni siitä. Mikään ei voisi olla kauempana totuutta, olen teille velkaa."

Fenris lupautuu Blancan ja muun ryhmän palvelukseen tulevaisuudessa. Blanca on aluksi kieltäytymässä miehen rahoista, mutta Varric yskäisee hieman sivulla. Tuskinpa Fenris kolikoitaan jakaisi, jos olisi täysin niiden varassa.

Blanca kyselee vielä hetken Fenriksen taustasta. Sitä ei oikeastaan paljoa ole, mutta tiivistettynäkin haltijan tilanne on julma.

"Hän haluaa ihoni lyriumin, ei muuta. Sen voi repiä ihosta sitten, kun olen kuollut."

Blanca vastaa:

"Se olisi kyllä oivan haltijan haaskausta."

Fenris nauraa.

Yö päättyy samalla tavalla kuin alkoikin. Oudosti.


	4. Lupaus

**Luku 4: Lupaus**

Noidan kaulakoru on ryhtynyt painavaksi.

Blanca kestää sen hyräilevää kutsua vain päivän. Sitten hän jo tarttuu Varriciin, Avelineen. Yläkaupungin varjoissa hän ajautuu myös kohti Fenristä, hämärää verikartanoa. Haltija on epäluuloinen, mutta ei välttele avautuvaa tehtävää. Vuorille on mentävä.

Matkan varrella Blanca juttelee niitä näitä. Tunnelma on vaisu Varricia lukuun ottamatta. Fenris on vielä tuntematon, eikä Blanca saa tarttumapintaa. Aveline on puolestaan selkeästi väsynyt ja Blanca tuntee katumusta siitä, että on raahannut tuoreen Kapteenin matkaansa. Ehkä Anders olisi ollut ratkaisu? Mutta ei, Blanca ei voi kuvitellakaan Aarnivartijan tulevan toimeen Fenriksen kanssa. Carverilla oli puolestaan menoja, eikä Blanca edes tunnustanut minne viimeisin matka suuntasi…

Polun varrella on kukkia. Fenris poikkeaa katkaisemaan muutaman.

"Nättejä." Blanca toteaa. Tottahan se on. Vuoristokasvit ovat yllättävän pirteitä, eivät välitä ohenevasta ilmasta tai sään viileydestä. Fenriksen valitsemat versot muistuttavat Fereldenistä, mutta mikään tuttu laji ei ole kyseessä.

"Syötäviä." Fenris toteaa. "Ja ne auttavat tulehduksiin."

"Ai." Blanca sanoo. "En tiennytkään, että parantaminen kiinnostaa sinua."

"Olen yksin. Tällaiset asiat tulee tietää."

Blanca kyselee kukan nimen ja muut mahdolliset hyödyt. Haittavaikutukset. Fenriksen lauseet ovat ytimekkäitä, mutta Blancalle syntyy tunne siitä, että ne eivät ole torjuvia. Miehen puheenparsi on ollut vaihtelevaa, välillä melkeinpä proosaa, välillä asteen poispäin kirouksista. Nyt heidän välillään leijuu neutraali tuttavuus.

"Voin antaa pari vinkkiä Kirkwallin lähellä olevista kasvupaikoista." Blanca sanoo. "Vaikka en suosittele yksin liikkumista. Uskoisitko, että haltijainjuurta löytyy jopa kaupungista?"

"Ehkä näytät reitin joku kerta." Fenris toteaa.

Keskustelu hiljenee ihan säänkin vuoksi. Maasto on vihreää sateesta. Varric huomauttaa uusista pilvistä, sitten pisaroista. Ensin ne tulevat yksitellen, mutta vain hetken kuluttua niin runsaasti, että polku muuttuu mudaksi ja vesinoroiksi. Heidän onnekseen Sundermountin kallio on pehmeää. Ajan saatossa syötyä. Maaston melkein jokainen mutka piilottelee sammaleen alla luolaa. Muutamalla sohaisulla Blanca löytää sellaisen ja Aveline hakkaa reitin sisään.

"Ei ikinä koskaan, ei milloinkaan enää." Varric marisee. "Katsokaa nyt, jopa katosta tulee vettä!"

"Pisaroita tulee niin vähän!" Blanca vastaa. "Ihme, jos edes osuvat sinuun."

"Vesi karaisee." Aveline sanoo. "Mutta tehdään tulta, jos vaan voimme."

Luolan sisällä ei ole paljoa poltettavaa, vain muutamia oksan palasia ja viherkasvillisuutta, mikä oli tippunut sisälle heidän mukanaan. Jonkun on mentävä ulos, mutta Blanca viivyttelee, etsii poltettavaa seurueen repuista. Fenris antaa omansa tarkistettavaksi helposti, ehkäpä siksi, että mitään polttamisen arvoista ei hänellä ole.

Varric sen sijaan…

"Sinullahan on täällä papereita." Blanca sanoo. "Ihan kuivia."

"Ei todellakaan, Hawke." Varric vastaa, tyrkkää kyynärpäällään. Blanca luopuu papereista varmuuden vuoksi, pelkää niiden repeytymistä ja arvoa. Pelastettuaan tarvikkeensa Varric jatkaa:

"Nämä ovat täysin märkiä. Kostutettu musteella. Ja verellä ja kyynelillä…"'

"Jotain kiltapapereita vai?"

Varric naureskelee. Piilottaa paperit.

"Ei ihan."

Varric lupautuu hakemaan polttopuita alkuperäisistä vastusteluistaan huolimatta. Aveline lähtee hänen mukaansa. Blanca hermoilee kaksikon lähtöä, varmistaa, että he tulisivat takaisikin. Hän antaa heille suurimman osan loitsujuomistaan ja pienen sileän riimun, jolla saisi aikaan liekkejä. Jos parivaljakko jäisi loukkoon, saisi riimusta lämmikettä.

"Olkaa varovaisia." Blanca sanoo. Saa vastaukseksi Avelinen napakan myöntymyksen ja Varricin liioittelun, herrasmiesmäisen kumarruksen.

Sitten kääpiö ja Kapteeni katoavat vesiviirujen maailmaan.

Blanca huokaisee. Häntä inhottaa se tosiasia, että hänen oma kylmä taikuutensa ei tarkoita sitä, että hän sietäisi vaihtelevia säitä kovin hyvin. Kylmä on kylmää, sade sadetta. Hypellessään saadakseen lämmön kiertämään Blanca kiroaa Luojaa, joka hänelle on väärät taiat suonut. Ja väärän maan ja väärän veren. Pohjoisessa olisi paremmat tuulet, Antiva ja viinitarhat. Niihin lämpimiin vesiin olisi ollut tuhat kertaa parempi syntyä, kuin Fereldenin pikkukylien ketjuun.

"Taidettiin löytää se ainoa asia, minkä suhteen Tevinter on parempi. Sää nimittäin." Blanca tietää olevansa hieman huolimaton sanojensa suhteen, mutta ei pidä kieltään kurissa.

"Palaminen orjatyössä ei ole tätä parempaa." Fenris toteaa.

"Yhtä paha paikka sitten?" Blanca puuskahtaa. "Olinkin liian optimistinen."

Fenris ei vastaa. Mies on siirtynyt syrjempään, kauemmas sisäänkäynnistä. Blanca miettii, miten pelastaisi raukan, olihan pohjoisen aurinko varmasti armollinen Fenriksen sanoista huolimatta. Tässä kalliossa Blanca on sen sijaan ainoa, joka voi armoa antaa.

Blanca ravistelee vettä itsestään, riehuu. Vetää kengät jaloistaan ja miettii pitäisikö sittenkin yrittää tuliloitsua, vaikka ei ole sellaista koskaan saanut aikaiseksi. Bethany oli ja isä totisesti, mutta tässä suhteessa Blanca oli ollut yhtä syrjässä kuin Carver. Yritetään. Blanca miettii lämpimiä pehmeitä ajatuksia. Sormiin ei syty kipinääkään, mutta siinä on sentään se hyvä puoli, että Fenris ei pääsisi säikähtämään ja Blanca saa itsensä iloisemmalle tuulelle. Pian hän jättää ajatukset sikseen, väistää itsekin tuulenpuuskaa syvemmälle.

"Ihan mielipuolinen juttu." Blanca intoilee, muistelee mennyttä. "Lohikäärme! Tämä Flemeth on tosiaan taitava."

"Niin." Fenris sanoo. "Ja vaarallinen."

"Pah." Blanca lausuu. "Miksi edes tulet mukaan? En minä sinulle tahdo tuottaa vaivaa-"

"Lupasin." Fenris vastaa, tuijottaa värähtämättä. Tosiaan. Tässä on mies, jonka sanaan voi luottaa. Blanca on törmännyt samanlaisiin ennenkin, pitää tästä lajista erityisen paljon. Hän ei välitä varmuudesta, jolla Fenris tavaa moraaliaan, mutta haltijan vannomiset ovat rautaa lujempaapa. Hyvä, että mies oli suostunut antamaan niin jääräpäisen, kiitollisen valan.

"Miksi sitten lupasit?"

Fenris katsoo Blancaa arvioiden.

"En voi luottaa sinuun." Fenris toteaa. "Et voi muuttaa sitä mitä olet, et voi muuttaa taikuuden vaikutuksia."

"Ja?" Blanca sanoo. "Siksihän sinun olisi pitänyt toimia juuri toisin."

"Maailmassa on pahuutta ja heikkoutta ilman taikuuttakin." Fenris jatkaa. "Olin elämäni velkaa. Väärin olisi jättää sinut palkitsematta vain sen perusteella mitä tulet tekemään, mihin taikuutesi mahtaa."

"Kaikki eivät ajattele noin."

"Minä olen mitä olen." Fenris toteaa. "Minua ei liikauta se, mitä muut tekisivät. Jos olet vaaraksi minulle, tiedä, että voin taistella vastaan, tappaa. Velka tulee kuitatuksi tavalla tai toisella."

"Minä pelastan henkesi ja sinä kuittaat tappamalla minut?" Blanca naurahtaa, vaikka tietää mitä Fenris ajaa takaa. Demoneita, henkiolentoja, riivattuja. Tai sitten ritarit rahaisivat Piirin ja nappaisivat taikuuden sekä samalla tunteet pois. Minkälaisiin kuoppiin voikaan noita tippua!

"Tarvittaessa." Fenris sanoo, tulee hieman lähemmäs. Ulkoa kuuluu kohinaa, mutta myös lähestyvää puhetta. "Vai haluaisitko mieluummin elää kurjana, riivattuna? Satuttaa muita?"

"No annan luvan sitten." Blanca sanoo. "Tässä näin. Leikkaa pääni, jos se tulee tarpeeseen. Mutta kiltti, konsultoi jotakuta muuta alkuun, en ihan luota arviointiisi."

Varricin ilme on hieman hämmästynyt hänen astuessaan sisään luolaan. Blanca ei jää kuitenkaan selittelemään keskusteluaan Fenriksen kanssa.

"Nopeasti nyt." Blanca sanoo. "Teillä on puut ja ainoa tuliriimu."

Hän vilkaisee vielä kerran Fenrikseen, mutta mies on kääntänyt kasvonsa pois. Tulen syttyessä hänkin tulee kuitenkin lähemmäs.

Blanca ei osaa antaa lahjoja, mutta ei hän asiaa sikseenkään jätä. Kerää kaduilta ja kaupungin laitamailta krääsää ja roinaa, lankoja ja neuloja, medaljonkeja ja silkkiliinoja. Mukaan tarttuu saappaat, jotka ovat varmasti sopivat Merrilille siitä huolimatta, että nainen ei käytä kenkiä. Haltijoiden jalat ovat hennon näköisiä, mutta kestäviä. Jos Merrill ei niitä huolisi, voisi nainen myydä ne, saada rahaa asumuksensa somistamiseen. Tai todennäköisesti kirjan ostamiseen.

Kirjoja kumma kyllä ei ole vielä kadunvarsilta löytynyt. Ehkä jopa Kirkwallissa niitä arvostetaan tarpeeksi tai sitten päinvastoin, niitä ei löydy asunnoistakaan.

Kotikylän kappelissa kirjoja oli ollut uskomattoman paljon silloin, kun vielä oli aikaa lukea. Tuntui, että uusia tuli heti, kun oli saanut valitut luettua. Historiaa, uskontoa, talonpoikien ohjeistusta… sivuilta löytyi lopulta aina jotain arvokasta, sanoja omaan tilanteeseen, vaikka valaistumisen matka oli pitkä. Nyt Blanca on tottunut jo siihen, että ainoat tarvittavat sanat tulevat puhuttuna. Tulvan verran niitä hän on saanutkin, kadunkulmissa, kapakoissa, ystävien kotona.

Andersin palopuheet pelottavat, Merrilin naivuus ja tahto säikäyttävät, Isabellan vihjeet kauhistuttavat. Tähän ajatukseen tarttuessaan Blanca vannoo, että sama pätee muihinkin. Pinnistelemälläkään hän ei kuitenkaan saa huolenaihetta aikaiseksi.

Paitsi Fenriksen hiljaisuudesta.

Siksi hän kiertää aamupäivän ajan etsien lahjaa. Tuijottaa jopa myyntikojuihin, tökkii miekkoja ja teriä. Hänet hätistetään yllättävän nopeasti pois jopa alakaupungin torilla. Luulisi, että harva ostaja häntä paremmin pukeutuisi. Blancan viitta ja housut ovat varastettuja, hyväkuntoisia. Paita on nähnyt parempia päiviä, mutta se on suurimmaksi osaksi sinisen viitan alla.

"Hei." Hän sanoo eräälle rihkamakauppiaalle. "Mitä antaisit miehelle lahjaksi, jota et oikeastaan edes tunne?"

"Kultahippuseni." Mies vastaa. "Älä käytä rahojasi miehiin."

"Olet aika huono kauppias."

"Rehellinen." Kauppias toteaa ja pyörähtää toisen asiakkaan luokse.

Pettyneenä Blanca lähtee pois basaarista. Hän vaeltelee katuja rahapussinsa kanssa, työntää väliajoittain käsiä pois. Hän on valinnut väärän reitin. Sen tietää siitä, että normipoluilla häntä kyllä kunnioitetaan päivänvalossa. Taas yksi asia, jossa Kirkwall jaksaa väittää vastaan.

Tänään hän veisi Fenrikselle vain seuransa.

Fenris maalailee viinillä seiniä. Blanca esittää vitsin siitä, että pullot voisi heittää vasta tyhjinä.

Menneisyydestään Fenris paljastaa oikeastaan kaiken, mitä itsekään tietää. Blancan käy sääliksi, mutta tietää, että turha hänen olisi murehtia menneitä samalla mitalla. Hän yrittää sen sijaan piristää ystäväänsä, johdatella keskustelua uusille poluille. Siinä Blanca ei kuitenkaan onnistu, mutta Fenris ei poiskaan häntä aja.

Lopulta Blanca vetäytyy kaupungin katolta pois pettyneenä. Hän ei ole varma, mitä oli illalta odottanut, mutta eipä hän oikein mitään saanut. Yhden hymähdyksen Fenrikseltä, joka tuntuukin pienen ajattelun jälkeen hämmästyttävän tärkeältä. Kutsulta. Tule uudelleen.

Niinpä Blanca palaa seuraavan työntäytteisen päivänsä jälkeen kartanoon. Hän valtaa itselleen lupaa kyselemättä pöydän ja käy hiljaisuudessa tutkimusmatkan valmisteluja läpi. Rahat ovat oikeastaan jo valmiita, viimeisenä kysymyksenä on enää se, kenet Blanca tahtoo mukaansa. Anders on oikea valinta, totta kai. Aarnivartijat ovat salamyhkäisiä, mutta maallikon arvauksella siihen täytyy olla joku syy. Ja taisteleminen kalmaruumita vastaan on vartijoiden työtä. Blanca ei halua astua jättimäisten vihollisten eteen heikolla tiimillä.

Syvyyden tiet ovat yllättävän tutkittuja Aarnivartijoiden kartan mukaan. Merkkejä vaarasta on tuhansittain, pääkalloja paperilla. Tai vain hätäisesti sohaistuja rukseja, toteavia käskyjä, jotka sanovat "älä mene tänne". Vesiputouksia karttaan on merkitty tuhansittain, joenylityksiä. Silti valitun matkan varrella ei ole näkynyt yhtään merkkiä vedestä. Heidän oma reittinsä kulkee limittäin kanavien verkoston kanssa, erossa siitä. Anders kertoi aiemmin, että kalmat osaavat uida.

"Fenris hei." Blanca sanoo. "Tuletko mukaan?"

"Kyllä."


End file.
